smashboards_socialfandomcom-20200213-history
Pages of Note
Pages of the thread that maybe do something but not really. But they're there anyways PAGES Page 1 * The Page of Beginnings * This is where the madness begins in each Social Thread. * Commonly, you will see posts celebrating the thread, or saying things like, "Here we go again!" * This is where the Eternal Ruleset of Dreams, Desires and Waffles is found. Page 9 * The Page of Cirno. * BakaCirno gains a surge of power on this page. Page 13 * The Page of Bad Luck * Bad Luck is common on this page. * Do not go for 9s on this page. Page 42 * The Page of Life * Sudden epiphanies about life and other topics are often had on this page. Page 64 * The Page of the N64 * N64 game playing becomes common on this page. Page 100 * The Page of Progression * The 100th page of the thread. Depending on how fast page 100 is reached, we may be able to find out exactly how fast the thread is progressing. * Sometimes given a little mini celebration. Page 151 * The Page of Generation 1 * Genwunners gain a surge of power on this page * Nintendo-Spider151 gains a surge of power on this page Page 333 * The Page of Rule of Three * All users feel the intense need to Reduce, Reuse, and Recycle on this page * The playing of Dr. Mario, Lucina, and Dark Pit increases on this page Page 404 * The Page of Errors * This page is one of Crashboards' favorite hangout spots. Use caution when navigating it. Page 666 * The Page of the Devil. * Often, extremely dumb posts are found here, and sometimes poison the thread for a period of time. * Mods and Admins occasionally form a "Mod Squad", and band together to go stop the madness that is page 666. * Space Stranger gains a surge of power on this page. Page 711 * The Page of Convenience Stores * Users gather to this page in order to find all they need to buy at a low price. * Some say that if you buy premium on this page, you get a discount ** These rumors are likely not true. Page 777 * The Lucky Page * When a match is waged on this page, 9s, Misfires, and Bob-ombs become increasingly common. Page 789 * The Page of Old Jokes. * Very old, and maybe forgotten, jokes tend to rise from the grave just for this page. Page 888 * The Page of Blargg * Blargg888 gains a surge of power on this page. Page 999 * The Page of Cirno Day * Everyone gains a surge of stupidity on this page * BakaCirno gains a surge of power on this page Page 1000 * The Halfway Page * Halfway to Page 2000, this is the "Halfway Point" of the thread. * Dying right before Mid-points becomes common on this page. Page 1234 * The Page of Numbers. * The RNG Gods seem to be more forgiving on this page. * One of The Count's favorite pages. Page 1994 * The Page of Reminiscence * This is the page where users start to reminisce about the years that match the page numbers. * This reminiscence continues from this page through all pages leading up to the page that matches the present day. Page 1999 * The Page of Smash Bros * A celebration of Smash Bros might be held on this page, as the number coincides with the year that Super Smash Bros. 64 was released * The Playing of Smash Bros becomes common on this page. Page 2000 * The Page of Y2K * This is the page where the beginning of the end begins. * Users will start guessing when the thread will end. * Dying right before the end of a stage becomes common on this page Page ???? * The Page of Endings * This is the page on which the Thread ends and becomes locked. * Because of the uncertainty of what page this could be in each thread, this page does not have a specified number.